


【FB】【GGAD/斯卡曼德兄弟】Roast of Grindelwald  格林德沃吐槽大会

by WESTGATEOFMORIA



Series: 春潮 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTGATEOFMORIA/pseuds/WESTGATEOFMORIA
Summary: 英国巫师喜剧中心推出的“格林德沃吐槽大会”正式播出





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 会长：雅各布
> 
> 主咖：盖勒特·格林德沃
> 
> 吐槽阵容：  
> 纽特  
> 忒修斯  
> 蒂娜  
> 奎妮
> 
> 克雷登斯  
> 阿不思

雅各布：

谢谢大家，晚上好，我是美国甜心——美国麻鸡雅各布。欢迎大家来到第一届巫师吐槽大会节目现场！吐槽大会由美国魔法国会主办，欧洲魔法教会暨保护巫师生存权益组织协办，麻瓜物品研究协会与CTO反烟草反传销联盟赞助。

得知由我主持这期节目后，我激动地写了满满两页注意事项；得知这期节目主咖是谁后，我把注意事项改成了遗嘱。

我们的嘉宾有斯卡曼德兄弟，他们有优越的家境、纯净的血统、非凡的勇气和奇异的亲缘关系——在某种特定情境里，哥哥会叫弟弟mommy，弟弟会叫哥哥daddy。

戈德斯坦姐妹也来到了现场，她们关系密切、相依为命、同生共死，亲密程度高到在第二部系列电影里完全没有任何对手戏的程度。

接下来欢迎克雷登斯，一个默然者，家暴幸存者，动物保护主义者，两个爸爸因理念不合先冷战后闹离婚争夺抚养权大战的受害者。

我们的特别来宾是邓布利多，不世的天才，伟大的教授，语言符号学的奠基人。在他的影响下，所有麻瓜都用一双羊毛袜指代自己念念不忘的旧情人。

最后请大家掌声欢迎盖勒特·格林德沃。这位伟大的黑巫师染着白头发戴着银美瞳，脚踩牛皮靴，手拿接骨木，给他一支乐队立刻就能开场演唱会。不过你们别被他冷酷的表情骗了，他是个随和的人，很遵守规则，很关心麻瓜。他甚至向我发了牢不可破的誓言：放心，我会等录制完成再杀你。

女士们先生们，巫师们麻瓜们，有请无论在战场还是节目现场都挡在弟弟身前的英雄傲罗忒修斯·斯卡曼德！

 

 

忒修斯：

谢谢。无论麻瓜还是巫师，我们每个人都有自己的愿望，有自己想要追求的梦想。拿雅各布来说，他有朴素单纯的美国梦，开一家面包店然后赚五十亿美元竞选总统；奎妮也有朴素单纯的美国梦，她希望能光明正大地和爱人结婚且婚姻能受法律保护。这也是我的梦想，不过说真的奎妮，你可能不知道这句话听着多像出柜。

还有阿不思，我的教授，伟大的巫师，保护我们不受战争所苦。他认为格林德沃能唤醒所有人内心深处的黑暗和欲望，让人们对他惧怕又渴望，饱受折磨和煎熬。但我一直不敢反驳：不，那只是对你。

当然，还有很多人，我至今都没搞清楚他们到底想要什么。

比如蒂娜，我的同行，一个敬业勇敢又矛盾的现代女性。她一边执着地向国会报告我弟弟在美国境内的行为，一边执着地帮助我弟弟逃脱国会的追捕。

比如克雷登斯，一个命运多舛的男孩，对亲情有非凡的执念，不去人口登记处不登寻人启事不找私家侦探，一头扎进马戏团和燃气灶火焰圈。

比如格林德沃，我不知道他是想杀掉所有麻瓜，还是杀掉所有邓布利多喜欢的学生？想得到所有权势，还是得到邓布利多全部的关注和爱？

格林德沃非常注重外表，他穿着拉风的大衣，将头发胡子和眉毛染成银色，打扮得像一只服用了过量生发剂、审美误入歧途的海东青。我们英国巫师有一个历史悠久且如手术刀般精确的词来形容这样的人——gay。何况如果美容美发能帮他征服世界，如今的掌权者就该是维达·沙宣了。

格林德沃先生曾在巴黎拉雪兹公墓举行过一场集会，目的是集合巫师驱逐麻瓜。如果你是和平主义者，你或许不会参加；如果你是种族主义者，你肯定不会参加。我们又不傻，别忘了他提出的那句著名口号：It would all be for the GG——for the Gellert Grindelwald。梅林的胡子啊，除了邓布利多，没人想一切为了你好吗？


	2. 吐槽嘉宾：纽特

雅各布：

感谢忒修斯的精彩发言，也感谢他对美国梦的歪曲诠释。你们用不着赞扬他疯狂吐槽黑魔王的勇气，他俩其实算老相识，他22岁就在德国骨科医院门前认识格林德沃了。

接下来这位嘉宾，有一双看见所有人都惊慌失措的眼睛，拎着一只所有人看见都惊慌失措的箱子。他不用买房不用贷款，随身携带的动物种类比诺亚方舟还多，破坏力比所有圣徒加起来还大。据不完全统计，他用六只动物掀翻了半个纽约、两只动物搞塌了美国魔法国会、一只动物偷走了格林德沃和邓布利多的结婚证。让我们掌声有请没喝福灵剂也存活至今的纽特·斯卡曼德！

 

纽特：

谢谢雅各布，大家好，我是纽特。今晚我真的比抓鸟蛇宝宝时还紧张，毕竟上次我看到这么多巫师在台下站成一圈听一个人演讲，还是在深夜的巴黎公墓里。这种场景总让我联想到很多负面词汇，比如燃气灶失控、死亡重金属、跨国传销和大FF团。当然这也说明吐槽大会是个兼容并包、海纳百川的节目，汇集了不同种族不同国籍的巫师：有战争英雄，也有重度社恐；有逼婚不成深陷传销组织的甜心，也有恐婚反悔欺负百岁老人的面包师；有四处偷东西的傲罗，也有四处找妈妈的男孩；有为躲前男友藏进学校的英国人，也有追不回前男友就想拆散所有情侣的德国人。

我很感谢忒修斯，感谢他帮助我消除了一百多页不当行为记录，感谢他允许我不出于任何色情目的把他绑在椅子上，更感谢他少背了一段稿子完全忘记吐槽我。他是个好哥哥，也是个好男友。我知道很多人对我们的关系感到不适，请听我说说心里话：如果你也有一个样样出色科科满分、精通所有魔咒、被父母师长视为骄傲的兄弟，你又不想永远生活在他的阴影之下，你只能另辟蹊径勤学苦练，让他成为你的男友。

我很荣幸能自称为雅各布的朋友，他不仅会赴汤蹈火，还会炖汤烧火，不远万里不畏艰险地去英国找我以便能免费游欧洲。雅各布经历过其他麻瓜完全无法承受的痛苦，他被莫特拉鼠咬过，被毒角兽追过，被鸟蛇卷过，被蜷翼魔毒液淋过，唯一比我幸运的是没被格林德沃抽过。

蒂娜是个大忙人，傲罗中的翘楚，女性巫师的先驱，但我一直怀疑她是被塞进美国魔法国会的卧底，谁让她总在任务中违反一切可以违反的条例呢？用魔法袭击麻瓜、在卧室里藏男巫、跟着神奇动物满纽约跑、和妖精做违规交易——简直是世界上的另一个我。

奎妮也是个大忙人，她一边做家务一边缝衣服一边煮热可可，既要说话又要听对方说话还要摄取对方的真实想法并对后者作出反应，我真好奇她哪来的时间精力熬制爱情魔药。

克雷登斯更是个大忙人，奔波于美国和欧洲寻亲。他起初以为自己是邓布利多的替身，后来知道自己是邓布利多的儿子，现在是邓布利多的学生。经过这么多事，他不姓邓布利多也不行了。

终于说到我十分尊重的邓布利多教授了。我不知道他为什么喜欢我，也不知道我死后他会不会为我哀悼，我只知道他和格林德沃确实有很多相似之处：都才华横溢，都有惊人的创造力，都善于体察、操纵人心，都擅长用各种合情不合理的理由引诱年轻男孩为他们办事。但我只是个神奇动物保育员，并不想充当家庭纠纷调解师，更不想接受你在巴黎街头暗示意味十足地递过来的房///卡。

至于格林德沃，这个令巫师和麻瓜闻风丧胆的黑巫师擅长公报私仇、对cosplay有着狂热的爱好，还立志收集所有邓布利多周边。我时常怀疑，格林德沃会不会有个装复方汤剂的地窖，他每到空闲时就变成一个魔法官员的样子去霍格沃兹，挨个教室大声问“谁是邓布利多最喜欢的学生”。

格林德沃口才很好，擅长煽动情绪、输出价值观，麻瓜听完他的演讲后会直视他的双眼，回答“对不起我不买保险”。比成为他的对手更可怕的事是成为他的情敌，比与他为敌更可怕的事是被他所爱。王尔德说过，人生有两大悲哀，一种是求而不得，一种是得偿所愿。格林德沃是个很幸运的人，这两种悲哀他都体会过了。


	3. 吐槽嘉宾：阿不思

雅各布：

纽特，你不会以为你哥哥在现场就能肆无忌惮地吐槽了吧？你没有注意到格林德沃看你的眼神吗？我敢打赌，此刻他想问你的问题肯定比大不列颠百科全书收录的还多。

谁能不畏惧格林德沃呢？他是黑巫师，是大魔王，是纯硬汉，是羊毛袜，身体里流的不是血而是醋。但除了蜷翼魔外，他也有最怕的事物。让我们掌声有请特别来宾，在会议间隙抽空来为纽特壮胆的阿不思·邓布利多教授！

 

阿不思：

谢谢你，雅各布。向不知道我为什么会出现在本期节目的朋友介绍一下，我叫阿不思·邓布利多，在盖勒特变成小偷、传销组织首脑、水烟价格上涨的罪魁祸首之前，我是他的男友。如果你还不知道，劳烦向英国魔法部执行司司长特拉弗斯要一份《GGAD》3D越幕杜比全景声的avi资源。

不得不说，这么多年过去了，盖勒特几乎没有变化。他的容貌依然俊美，笑容依然邪魅，审美依然独到，性格依然偏执，和我最喜（讨）爱（厌）的样子完全没有分别。

我们共度过一个夏季，分享过一个理想，缔结过一份血誓。我得承认，盖勒特是个好男友，也是个好父亲。他对血誓和克雷登斯一视同仁，不仅将他们视为我俩的儿子，还把他们看作制约我的武器。

我俩的育儿过程就像一部好莱坞电影《蝴蝶梦》，我是马克西姆，沉溺于过往无法自拔；盖勒特是吕蓓卡，从头至尾都没入画。当然，和其他父母一样，我对孩子抱有很高的期望，特别是考虑到其中一个孩子身上有一半邓布利多一半尼可·勒梅的基因。

盖勒特反对拉帕波特法，反对国际巫师联合会，反对巫师麻瓜平等理论，事实上他唯一喜欢的麻瓜物品是法国耶稣会士拉雪兹的墓地。我很理解他为何选择在那里召开集会并燃起厉火，拉雪兹公墓集合了宗教、王权、巴黎公社、死去的麻瓜、王尔德的墓碑等元素，非常符合他的审美。

众所周知，盖勒特曾在美国掀起了不小的风波。被捕前，他变成部长帕西瓦尔；被捕后，他变成职员阿伯内西，可见坐牢确实会影响仕途。对于他精妙的越狱计划，我并不感到惊讶，因为盖勒特一直对cosplay有极强的执念。我们在一起时，他最喜欢研究变形术，还用复方汤剂当润滑剂以观察吸收通道不同会不会影响药效。

我对盖勒特的了解，并不止于他展现给别人看的那一面。比如，除了黑魔法外，盖勒特还有卓越的潜行技能。他施展潜行术时，给我的感觉和我们第一次在戈德里克山谷的谷仓里探索彼此身体时一样——我压根没发现他进来了。

每次我们完事后，他都习惯向后仰倒在枕头上，边搂着我边点上水烟，静静地回味刚才水乳交融的四十秒。幸好我们没有麻瓜那些繁琐的法律条文，否则盖勒特将无法实现他征服世界的梦想，只能百年如一日地打工赚分手费。

盖勒特的好奇心非常旺盛，他求知若渴，对所有利于他征服世界的重要未解之谜都抱有极大兴趣，比如为什么我如此喜爱纽特以及我会不会为死去的纽特哀悼。他提问的次数之频繁、语气之严肃证明了一件事：他确实爱上纽特了。

无论怎样，爱是不会改变的，就像巨石阵的排布、永恒之水的波纹和盖勒特糟糕的技术一样。请放心，盖勒特，虽然霍格沃兹的大门永远不会向你打开，但我保证，在我所有男友中，你能轻而易举地排到第一位。


	4. 吐槽嘉宾：蒂娜

雅各布：

掌声献给邓布利多教授，毕竟他是唯一一个仅凭吐槽格林德沃性///能力就能杀死黑魔王的巫师。

众所周知，格林德沃的情感生活乏善可陈，我都不知道该赞美他忠贞还是鄙视他缺乏男性魅力。也许他还会上知乎提问：被男友踢爆那方面不行是一种怎样的体验？我猜准跟我被莫特拉鼠咬的时候一样吧？

我的老朋友蒂娜也来到了现场，她凭借优秀的工作能力和卓越的翻箱倒柜技能成为一名优秀的傲罗。让我们掌声欢迎全欧洲魔法部图书馆禁止入内名单第一位，蒂娜·戈德斯坦小姐！

 

蒂娜：

谢谢雅各布，大家晚上好。作为史上最没有存在感女主角，我来参加本期节目只是为了获得雅各布保证的三分钟C位镜头大特写。

有网友说，我和忒修斯最大的相同点是我们作为傲罗都心照不宣地无视了纽特违反的每一条法律。事实上确实如此，我帮他逃出美国魔法国会、捣乱法国魔法部，忒修斯帮他在英国魔法部开后门。我们和魔法部作对的次数远多于服从命令，以至于有时我会怀疑我们到底是哪边的。

我和忒修斯最显而易见的不同之处在于他的择偶标准过分苛刻：必须与他同父同母才行。

纽特对世间万物都充满母性，他曾亲口说他给348个神奇动物哺过乳。如果算上忒修斯，就是349个了。

奎妮走入厉火的瞬间，我的内心是崩溃的。你们之所以没有感受到我的崩溃，并不因为我不善于表达感情，而是那时摄像头没有拍到我。

至于雅各布，我要对一个差点成了我妹夫的人说些什么呢？好好烤面包别总跟巫师混在一起？你务必把我妹妹追回来否则我们就没有异性恋cp了？

克雷登斯是两个父亲血脉的传承。他经历坎坷，辗转流离，继承了格林德沃的性格和离家出走的传统——上天对这个不幸的孩子太残忍了！

我很尊重邓布利多教授，但发自内心地希望他能再诚实一点。这不是说让他坦诚地面对厄里斯魔镜中与格林德沃各种活色生香的play现场，而是要他坦白承认自己是否应对1952 年12月的伦敦烟雾事件负责（电影中老邓街头放烟雾）。

有格林德沃坐在这里，场上触犯法律条文次数最多的巫师居然是纽特，这太不公平了。朋友们，他可是历史上最著名的黑魔王啊！虽然再高深的魔法和再频繁的美容美发也无法治愈他的少白头，格林德沃依然在全世界拥有一大批追随者，这些巫师被称作圣徒的原因是，如今用脑残形容别人是不礼貌的。

格林德沃应该庆幸他生在一个找工作都不需要自报家门的时代，否则如今他的身份就是德姆斯特朗肄业生，他的slogan就是“为了更高的学历”，他的档案里会有“早恋，品行不端，有私生子”的三号字体加粗标注，学校老师还会要求他三倍赔偿被损坏的魔法试验器具。

其实格林德沃像个正在欧洲巡演的摇滚歌手：每到一个国家就去首都跑宣传，巨幅海报铺天盖地，对住所食物相当挑剔，疯狂招聘兼职挖角人才，把评论家当傻子。最不合情理的是，这种人居然还有闷骚性///感成熟诱人的英国教授男友。

由于格林德沃组织的每次集会都一票难求，且私生饭和黄牛太多，他只能把集会地址定在没有活人的墓地。

如果给一个少年无人可比的魔法天赋和超乎常人的敏锐思维会发生什么呢？他会凭借自己的刻苦钻研提出超前的观念但不为世俗所容，会结交与他同样优秀的人才并成为新帝国的开拓者。笑什么笑啊格林德沃先生，我说的是伟大的魔法师梅林。谢谢大家，晚安纽约！


	5. 吐槽嘉宾：奎妮

雅各布：

感谢蒂娜，她对镜头的渴望太强烈了。要不是实在打不过格林德沃，今晚就该她当主咖了。

比跟前男友决斗更尴尬的场面是派儿子跟前男友决斗，比介绍前女友上场更尴尬的是介绍没结成婚的前女友上场。大家掌声有请我的“Almost Lover（奎妮的扮演者是这首歌的演唱者）”，真正的美国甜心，奎妮·戈德斯坦小姐！

 

奎妮：

谢谢雅各布，大家晚上好～和姐姐蒂娜不一样，我来吐槽大会是为了证明一件事：女性反派不用洗白不用跳反不用牺牲也能参加节目。

我发现，98%的人宁愿在同人文里把我和姐姐凑成cp，也不肯承认我和雅各布的官配；还有1%认为自己有必要为硕果仅存的异性恋cp添砖加瓦；剩下的1%显然有点恋物癖，他们更喜欢我和咖啡壶的配对。民意如此，我却是逼婚的那一方。

忒修斯是个好哥哥，他不仅善于给纽特开后门，还善于开纽特的后门。他们绝对是麻瓜遗传学家最痛恨的人，因为他俩的关系充分说明了遗传性性吸引并不只发生于“长时间不在一起生活”的血亲之间。

我是个天生的读心者，总是控制不住地摄神取念。除非掌握高超的大脑封闭术，否则你们在我面前没有任何秘密。因此我和蒂娜在一起时就像加班，她惦记着每一页报告每一件案子和每一条纽特触犯的法规；和纽特、忒修斯同处一室就像他俩在我脑子里野///战，那些图像如此清晰姿势如此别致，让我对魔杖的用途有了崭新的理解。

请克雷登斯来是因为格林德沃和邓布利多的另一个儿子不会说话。还有什么能比出生后不被父亲们承认、送到寄养家庭被虐待、多年辗转只为找妈妈的孩子更悲惨的呢？当然是最终他发现自己并没有妈妈。

每个英国教授生命里都有一个想征服全世界的德国人。邓布利多和格林德沃在少年时是恋人，中年时却成了敌人，这说明时间确实会杀死爱情。

如果格林德沃没有分手，邓布利多就不会断情弃爱去霍格沃兹当老师；如果邓布利多不当老师，纽特就无法在肄业后被派去美国；如果纽特不被派去美国，格林德沃就不会被他的蜷翼魔抓住关进魔法国会。因此，格林德沃被抓，全怪他当初跟邓布利多分手。

今天的主咖格林德沃就坐在台下，微笑着假装没听到邓布利多对他那方面功能的控诉。他把血誓放在衣服上最显眼的地方，我不用摄神取念都能读出他的想法：大家快看，我和阿不思结婚了！

格林德沃是个很矛盾的人，他非常希望英国魔法部因惧怕他的威势主动献上被限制魔力的邓布利多求和，但当他看到涉及这个梗的同人文后，会非常生气地派圣徒捣毁所有网站；他一边嫉妒着能日夜跟在邓布利多身边的纽特，满心想给他一百次剜心刺骨，一边想给他一千次剜心刺骨。

作为最著名的黑巫师，格林德沃的名字印在各个国家各个地区的的报纸，和各个保险公司的金牌推销员名单上。但他现在显然打算在参加完本期节目后光荣退休，并用余生追杀我们到世界尽头。为了你所钟爱的学生和你想保护的麻瓜，邓布利多教授，晚上不妨试试我上一段所说的内容。谢谢你们，晚安！


	6. 吐槽嘉宾：格雷登斯

雅各布：

谢谢奎妮！奎妮是一个坚定的女权主义者，认为男性能做的事女性也可以做到。我绝对支持你的进取心，只希望下次你能把求婚的机会留给我。

父母对孩子的影响非常深远，克雷登斯也是如此。他在邓布利多的影响下对变形术非常感兴趣，在纽特的影响下成了一名优秀的动物饲养员。开玩笑归开玩笑，在破坏建筑街道的领域，克雷登斯完全与纽特不相上下。为证明这项能力其实是自己的遗传，格林德沃一怒之下烧毁了整个拉雪兹公墓。让我们掌声有请爱拆房子爱养蛇的克雷登斯！

 

克雷登斯：

谢谢雅各布，他绝对是我见过最正常的麻瓜了，尤其考虑到我一直在纽约小屋里cos灰姑娘。幸运的是，麻瓜世界的潜规则对巫师也适用。如果你是圣徒首领的儿子，你就能以卧底身份潜入霍格沃兹；如果你是霍格沃兹教师的儿子，你就能享受到最优越的学习条件，并经常在父亲卧室看到另一个父亲。

我对斯卡曼德兄弟不算了解，只知道他们与戈德斯坦姐妹有许多相似之处。他们都一个温柔甜美一个外冷内热，都站在时代的前列线上，都对渴望拥有婚姻家庭，最大的不同之处是斯卡曼德兄弟只想和彼此结婚。

大家都知道邓布利多是语言天才，不仅擅长魔文咒语，还精通麻瓜外语，但和格林德沃在一起时，他就只会说一句话：“慢点，我受不了了。”

邓布利多的身材和大脑一样火辣诱人，他穿着西装三件套站在讲台前时特别有单身熟男的优雅气质，但这种气质还会压低声音补充说，是那种多看一眼就会被他德国前男友阿瓦达索命的单身熟男。

格林德沃的事业心非常强，时刻都在意自己的伟大利益。即使是和邓布利多造出我的那一晚，他也想知道全欧洲所有给阿不思写过信的巫师的名字。为了解敌情，他经常在夜幕降临时到霍格沃兹蹲守、观察邓布利多的行踪。如果有必要，他能蹲守一整晚，还能剩下足够的精力最后冲刺一把，看邓布利多吃完饭再回纽蒙迦德。

众所周知，巫师有了魔杖便如虎添翼，能令自己威力大增。格林德沃也不例外，他费尽心思偷老魔杖，也是考虑到接骨木上一圈圈的雕饰纹理能弥补下///身条件的不足，让邓布利多享受到真正的人间极乐。


	7. 主咖：格林德沃

雅各布：

给我们勇敢的克雷登斯一点鼓励好吗？不是每个人都能像他一样勇于在黑魔王父亲面前说真话，因为不是每个人都像他一样有个黑魔王父亲。

说真的，我很佩服格林德沃。无论在多么严峻的形势下，他都能气定神闲地发表演讲。特别是在魔法国会的监狱里和拉雪兹公墓，每次傲罗们将他包围起来后，他都会换上从容的语气，感觉像已经受够了在全世界巡回传销，准备杀完我们就辞职回戈德里克山谷开甜品店。

在被阿不思质疑了男性雄风后，我们都想知道这次格林德沃到底能不能“站起来”。有请对鸟类发型情有独钟的盖勒特·格林德沃！

 

格林德沃：

谢谢雅各布，你大概是唯一一个敢在我面前演讲的麻瓜。我得说，让女士向你求婚和拒绝女士的求婚一样恶劣，绝非绅士所为。虽然你可能是听了阿不思向我求爱的故事才这么做的，我还是得奉劝你别再盲目照搬别人的感情模式，阿不思爱我的程度要比奎妮爱你深得多。

各位怒火中烧的圣徒们，不要冲动。吐槽大会的套路就是前一个小时我被他们围攻得毫无还手之力，后半小时我走上台杀掉除阿不思以外的所有人。为什么要留下他？毕竟我很少见到他整齐地穿着衣服的样子，上次他穿西装三件套跟我说话时还是在争夺克雷登斯抚养权的法庭上。

小斯卡曼德先生认为我的言行出于对他的嫉妒，真是滑稽。他不过是个爱在跟哥哥过家家时扮演Mommy的性别认知障碍患者，我怎么会嫉妒他能得到阿不思的温柔照顾和耐心指导？我怎么会嫉妒阿不思日日写信夜夜问候还给他寄礼物送房卡？我只是希望阿不思在为他哀悼时能穿上遮盖自己身体曲线的黑袍而已。

很多人第一眼见到忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生时，都会形成三个印象：他是英国人，他是个英勇的傲罗，他身上的基味比《王尔德的情人》里所有男性角色加在一起还重。我不在乎这些，我希望他能好好管教他的弟弟。像纽特这种人，即使被角驼兽吞进肚子里也会担心自己肉太少没让它吃饱。

戈德斯坦小姐有我急需的能力，会读心；也有我非常讨厌的能力，随时随地都会读心。她的音色非常动人，等我们如愿建立起属于巫师的世界并把阿不思锁在我床///头后，我可以考虑和她组个乐队。至于另一位戈德斯坦小姐，不好意思，我对你没什么印象，你也在我们的系列电影里？你演的是什么？穿风衣的隐形兽吗？

我本不想参加这期节目，原因有三：其一，它在纽约录制。我恨纽约，这儿的理发师会给所有要求青春活泼发型的男孩剪个放之四海而皆准的马桶盖发型，克雷登斯对此深有体会；其二，在场六位嘉宾中有四个都是我最讨厌的巫师，剩下一个是我男友一个是我儿子。尽管从很多角度上看，他们都相当愚蠢，却对在错误时间出现在错误地点做错误的事有着相当准确的直觉；其三，阿不思准会用拙劣的谎话质疑我非凡的性//功//能，他似乎忘了在戈德里克山谷的谷仓里抓着衬衫哀求我停下来的人是谁，也忘了我后背上久久不能痊愈的抓痕是怎么留下来的。

虽然阿不思的头脑在生育后不如以往，但身体的记忆是不会改变的。看来我只能就地取材，用实际行动证明自己的清白了。关上你们该死的摄像头，三秒内离开这个房间！

 

 

END


End file.
